Pradheep (Character)
Pradheep is the primary protagonist of Pradheep and one of the two primary protagonists of Pradheep 2. Profile Early Life Pradheep was born in an unknown year on the Super-Continent Canada. At some point in his childhood, he was trained in magic, possibly at the same school as Sarah. Pre-War Though Pradheep lived just steps from Queen Ellie's castle, the unprecedented level of peace in Oviedo as a whole meant that he could still maintain a strong kinship with Sarah and her significant other at the time, Lord Colton. However, shortly before launching assaults on the other kingdoms occupying Oviedo, Colton rebuked Sarah, instead choosing to take Lauren as his queen. This forged a rift between Pradheep and Colton that would last forever. Sometime after this, Pradheep and Sarah begun a relationship. The Greystone War Pradheep was living out a dull life of mediocrity in his home in Pradville. This all changed when he received a summons from his friend the Royal messenger Mike. The Queen of Live Oak Ellie then sent Pradheep and Sarah on a starter mission to kill the serial criminal Rajiv. Upon return Ellie informs Pradheep of the ongoing invasion Colton has unleashed upon the other kingdoms of Oviedo and fears that her's will be next. She asks that Pradheep to gather an army to resist Colton's attacks as her kingdom only has enough soldiers to guard her castle. Pradheep embarks being given the Captains of the Queen's guard Conor and Joey to assist him. They then recruit the traveling Bard Jason. Pradheep's party rescues an amateur archer named Ryan from a gang of mormons. Pradheep's party then kills the momon gang leader T. George. They are assaulted by Colton's general Brayden and are promptly saved by the wandering samurai Ethan. The group then meets Jonathan Uctum and the various employees at his brothel. They then go to investigate a tower. In the tower there is an emotional confrontation between Pradheep and one of Colton's generals, his former friend Sam N. The group presumably slays Sam N. and then Mike meets up with and begins traveling with them. They then return to Ellie's castle only to be ambushed by Brayden and his men. After repelling Brayden they attack one of Colton's fortresses having to fight hordes of undead skeletons to rescue Ellie's spy Jwong. Pradheep and company then fight Sam M. another of Colton's generals. After a skirmish with Mormon gang stragglers in Oviedo forest and meeting Ethan's friend the dark mage David the group navigates the grass maze to reach the east coast of the continent. After overcoming the trials of the temple Pradheep acquires the legendary weapon, the magic wand Persona. The ragtag crew now joined by Tori assaults Colton's castle. After exploring the Castle Pradheep and company reach the throne room where Colton sits in waiting with his surving generals and fiance Lauren. Pradheep defeats both Brayden and Sam M and then follows Colton and Lauren into a secret room. Colton sticks his pet dragon Hamilton on Pradheep's party. They defeat Hamilton and then confront Colton directly. After some arguing Colton and Lauren attack the group. After a battle Pradheep and his companions emerge victorious. Post-War and Peacetime TBD. Civil War TBD. On the Throne TBD. Return of Colton TBD. Personality In-game Pradheep Class Wizard Learnt magic Fire Overall Being the protagonist Pradheep is the first character the player has access to and is the primary offensive magic user available throughout most of the game. Pradheep suffers from poor defense, attack, and luck but makes up for it with excellent magic attack and modest magic defense and luck. Pradheep 2 Class Mage Learnt magic Fire Overall Quotes Etymology Pradheep's name has its origins as a Hindu boy's name meaning "light" or "shine". Trivia Gallery